


chewing gum

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baseon nct dream's chewing gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: chenle gets both his shoe and his heart stuck in chewing gum.





	chewing gum

"what the hell?!"

all of the people around the school playground turned their heads, then immediately turned them away as soon as they saw how chenle's cute and child-like face twisted with utter anger. chenle didn't notice this, though. he was too angry to do so, because the heel of one of his cool pair of shoes had a not-so-cool something stuck on it.

as he stared at the icky substance as if he was trying to stab it with a bunch of invisible daggers with disgust, he heard a flock of footsteps getting louder and nearer.

"chenle! what happened? what's wrong?" jeno immediately asked, worry showing within his voice.

"my shoe got stuck in gum!" chenle answered with exclamatory emotion, as if his body language wasn't enough to show how utterly upset he was over the small issue.

"is that it?!" renjun responded, then heaved a heavy sigh of both relief and disbelief. "i thought you were hurt or something."

"my shoe is."

"it's a shoe!"

"it's my favorite one!"

giving up, renjun shook his head and simply said: "you can wash the gum off the shoe when you get home. it's dismissal time now, anyway."

"that's going to be hard to do, though," jeno pointed out, staring at chenle's stuck shoe. "they say you can remove the gum by putting it in the freezer."

"i don't think my mum wants the fridge to smell like feet," chenle retorted, huffing. "besides, i want to know who was the idiot who carelessly threw their gum away like this."

before letting the two talk, chenle rose his voice as if to let the people around them hear what he wanted to tell them. "whoever did this, step forward now while i'm still being nice!"

the atmosphere around them fell silent. the students in the area looked at chenle and the other two, making the latter shrink in size out of embarrassment. as for chenle, he didn't care. he just wanted to know who hurt his shoe.

after a while, the students went back to their own business, as if chenle didn't scream his lungs out to catch their attention.

chenle pouted, disappointed. he looked around him, scanning through his surroundings. no sign of a reaction.

just when he was about to give up, a certain boy caught his eye. he was in the school playground by the swings, looking at him from afar, but when their eyes met, he immediately looked away, as if that won't make him seem obvious.

"got'cha," chenle whispered. he was about to walk his way there, when he realized the sticky situation that he was still in. he stopped and looked at his shoe, then crouched down and took it off before removing it from the ground and bringing it with him.

"where are you going?" renjun asked, watching chenle walk away.

"just going to talk to someone," chenle asked without facing them. "go home without me. i'll catch up."

behind his back, renjun and jeno looked at each other, sharing a confused + worried look, but then, they turned around, heading to the school gates together.

meanwhile, chenle kept walking towards the swing set with a shoe on one foot and only a sock on the other. he was basically limping; the roughly cemented pavement was sharp, but he would go through anything for justice for his shoe.

once he had made it to the swing set, he immediately faced the boy who was sitting on one of them while looking down to his feet.

"hey," chenle spoke up, then showing his shoe with the down side up, the heel with the chewing gum stuck on it. "did you do this?"

the boy stayed the same; silent, still.

"hey, i'm talking to you."

chenle watched as the boy heaved a shaky sigh and looked up at him, moving his jae in slow up and down movement, as if he was chewing something.

upon meeting his gaze up close, chenle felt like an arrow was shot through his chest, paralyzing him like a big pack of chewing gum was sticking him onto the floor.

curses.

he was cute.

how could he stay mad at someone as cute as him?

"sorry," the boy muttered under his breath, looking at chenle before at the shoe with guiltp. "i knew that throwing gum away like that was bad but i didn't know that it was going to be this bad."

he stood up from the seat, reaching his hand out to take the shoe. "i can wash it off for you—"

"no!" chenle exclaimed as he registered the events late. he noticed how the boy jumped at his sudden response, so he repeated what he said, but gentler. "no, it's fine, really."

"are you sure?" the boy asked.

"yeah," chenle stuttered out.

"ah, but..." the boy trailed off, but then nodded, giving in. "if you say so. how will you go home, though?"

"i can just remove it with tissue or something," chenle said, looking at the heel of the shoe. "it's no big deal."

he bit his lip, wanting to slap himself because of what he said. earlier, he was making a huge mess because his shoe was dirtied. now, it's no big deal?

the things cuteness can do to people.

"what can i do to make up for it?" the boy asked. anyone could see how guilty he was by looking at how he was fidgeting. it didn't help chenle's case, because damn, it made him even cuter.

"well," chenle drawled, trying to think of a way. "my friends already went home without me, so i'm all alone tonight."

chenle looked at the boy, who must have known where it was going, because he was starting to blush.

"walk with me home. how does that sound?"

"of course," the boy immediately answered, then stuttered. "i mean, yeah. sure."

with that response, chenle felt as if his heart was becoming bigger, like chewing gum being blown into such a big bubble that it could pop out and make a huge mess.

"cool," chenle cooly said. "come on. it's getting pretty late."

the boy nodded, picking up his bag that was sitting beside the swing he was sitting on. once he seemed ready, the two started walking towards the bathroom before going home.

"oh, by the way," chenle started. "i'm zhong chenle. what's your name?"

"park jisung," the boy—jisung—answered softly.

"jisung, huh," chenle repeated with a smile as he entered the bathroom.

even his name is cute.

"well, nice to meet you, jisung," chenle said, smiling at him. "even if our meeting actually started pretty harshly."

"it's fine," jisung responded, laughing while chewing the gum in his mouth. "i think i deserved it, anyway."

laughing along, chenle tore off some of the tissue roll and wiped the chewing gum off. he made a disgusted look while doing so, making jisung laugh again.

"gross," chenle muttered as he threw the tissue away. he crouched down and laid the shoe on the floor before slipping his foot and wearing it back on.

"now that that's done," chenle continued, standing back up and looking at jisung. "let's go."

jisung nodded, then followed chenle out.

the two boys proceeded to walk under the sunset sky together, talking about whatever they could talk about.

"do you still have some of that gum?" chenle asked jisung.

"uh, yeah, i think i do," jisung answered, stopping for a while and rummaging through his pocket while still chewing his gum. he took out a new strip of gum then handed it over to chenle, who gladly accepted it.

"wanna bet who gets to blow the bigger bubble?"  
chenle challenged with a smirk, opening the gum and putting it in his mouth.

jisung snorted out of laughter. "you're on."

 


End file.
